Estranho jeito de amar
by Pink Potter
Summary: ATUALIZADA!Há diferentes tipos de provas de amor... Algumas delas incompreensíveis aos olhos dos outros... Mas perfeitas e suficientes para quem as recebe...
1. Chapter 1

1) Capítulo 1

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me (Você nunca saberá o jeito que suas palavras me assombraram) __  
__I can't believe you'd ask these things of me (Eu não acredito que você perguntava essas coisas sobre mim)__  
__You don't know me (Você não me conhece)_  
**_Snow White Queen – Evanescence_**

- Eu ainda não sei por que não se rende de uma vez, Granger – o homem loiro estava de pé, parado, sua varinha em sua mão direita apontada para a mulher a sua frente, sentada numa simples cadeira e presa por cordas invisíveis – Por acaso ainda acreditas que sairá viva desta guerra?

- Estou viva até agora, não estou? – Hermione levantou o rosto para Lucius Malfoy. As expressões de irritação do homem fizeram-na esboçar um sorriso de provocação. 

- Sua insolente! – e como se já esperasse a ação do bruxo, ela apenas fechou os olhos antes de sentir o peso da mão dele em seu rosto. Pôde sentir um leve gosto de sangue em sua boca, certamente aquela região ficaria arroxeada mais tarde – Se estás viva até agora é somente porque o mestre insiste, mas não pense que essa situação durará para sempre.

Lucius olhou-a com desprezo uma última vez, antes de caminhar até a saída da pequena cela. Ela já recebera maldições suficientes, e certamente não falaria nada, pelo menos por enquanto, ele pensava. Assim que o homem saiu, Hermione fechou os olhos por algum tempo, seu corpo doía devido às maldições que recebia por não "contribuir" com Voldemort.

Respirou profundamente, e apesar de ser prisioneira há duas semanas, e passar por sessões de tortura quase todos os dias, ela não revelaria nada ao bruxo das trevas. Sorriu para si mesma, enquanto agradecia mentalmente por terem conseguido uma poção que anula os efeitos do Veritasserum, deixando as pessoas que a tomam, imunes à ação do líquido.

Ainda lembrava da expressão de raiva de Voldemort quando ao ser questionada sobre a localização da Ordem, ela simplesmente mentira, alegando que não sabia. Jamais seria capaz de prejudicar seus amigos. O som da porta sendo aberta pareceu despertá-la. Revirou os olhos ao ver Draco Malfoy adentrar com o seu "jantar".

- Granger, Granger... O que você fez dessa vez? – o loiro questionou.

- Eu não fiz nada... E acho que é isso que o chateia – a mulher sorriu ironicamente.

- Colaborar seria bem mais...

- Rápido? Você não acha que eu acredito que vou sair viva daqui, acha?

- Oras... Eu pensei que ainda acreditasse que o Potter Perfeito viria num unicórnio branco lhe salvar! – Draco disse sarcasticamente.

- E ele virá... Eu sei que virá na tentativa de me resgatar... – ele revirou os olhos – Mas isso não significa que estarei viva até lá. Não há mais salvação para mim, Malfoy.

- Eu sei, Granger – o bruxo parecia saborear aquela situação – E não imaginas como me sentirei feliz no dia em que você morrer... Uma sangue-ruim a menos, e será só o começo. 

- Antes, confesso que sentia apenas raiva de você, Malfoy – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Agora, posso afirmar que sinto pena também. Eu sei que você não é como seu pai, e é triste observar que se destruirá por ser tão covarde e temer seguir o seu próprio caminho!

- Cala boca, sua imunda! – Draco aumentou o tom de voz – Não fale como se me conhecesse...

- Talvez não lhe conheça, mas eu não sou burra, Malfoy... Você não é um comensal do grupo de confiança de Voldemort, e pelo jeito que Lucius te olha, a culpa é somente sua... Seu pai parece desapontado com você, aliás... Eu diria envergonhado!

- Maldita! – ele pegou a varinha e apontou para Hermione – Crucio! 

A mulher cerrou os dentes enquanto sentia a dor tomar-lhe o corpo. Jamais se acostumaria com a maldição, mas a dor já não a cegava como antes... Além disso, era normal após as torturas de Lucius, ela acabar recebendo alguma maldição de Draco, quando este lhe trazia alguma refeição.

Não o provocava apenas porque lhe era prazeroso ver a irritação em seu rosto, mas também porque queria realmente entender a situação do loiro no círculo de Voldemort. E nos últimos dias, conseguira levantar algumas hipóteses... A depender da reação de Draco, ela as julgava verdadeiras ou falsas. Quando a maldição cessou, havia um discreto sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios. 

- Ah, Malfoy... Você é tão tolo – ela o viu fechar os punhos, completamente irritado – Essa reação só me leva a conclusão de que estou certa...

- Eu juro que se o mestre não a quisesse viva, por enquanto, eu a mataria agora mesmo – ele disse. Draco a encarava, irado, mas as expressões de Hermione não mudavam. O loiro mirou o prato de comida que trouxera e num acesso de raiva chutou o objeto, fazendo todo o alimento se espalhar pelo chão – Péssima noite para você, Granger!

Hermione não respondeu, e apenas pôde assisti-lo sair da cela. Olhou a comida agora caída no chão... Draco sequer a desamarrou. Suspirou profundamente, seria realmente uma péssima noite...

Draco caminhava de cabeça baixa, em direção ao seu quarto. Desde o início da guerra, ele, juntamente com os pais, mudou-se para o esconderijo de Voldemort. As palavras de Hermione insistiam em atormentá-lo; odiava ter que descer até as masmorras para alimentá-la, porque a morena sempre o provocava. _Maldita sangue-ruim_, disse em pensamento.

- Conseguiu alguma informação, Draco? – assustou-se ao ouvir a voz fria de seu pai. Ao virar-se percebeu que o homem o seguia.

- Claro que não! Minha função não é obter informações... Se não obtivemos progresso com a sangue-ruim, a incompetência é toda sua – ele foi surpreendido pelas mãos do pai em seu pescoço, que o colocou contra a parede.

- Pense bem antes de falar assim comigo, Draco – Lucius alertou calmamente. A força que fazia com as mãos no pescoço de Draco já estava deixando a região vermelha, e aos poucos o loiro começava a ficar sem ar – Eu posso não ser tão piedoso de uma próxima vez. O único incompetente aqui é você, caso não lembre. Não sou eu que tem que alimentar uma sangue-ruim... – ele sorriu ironicamente – É deprimente a sua posição. 

Ao soltar o pescoço do filho, Draco tossiu um pouco. Seu olhar brilhava de raiva, mas não ousava responder ao pai naquele momento. Lucius sorriu, debochando das expressões do filho, antes de seguir para outra direção. Draco bufou de raiva, e deu um murro numa das paredes, na tentativa de aliviar a cólera que o consumia, mas foi em vão.

Respirou fundo, várias vezes, antes de finalmente voltar a caminhar para o quarto. Sentia uma raiva infinita por Lucius. Assim que adentrou no aposento, bateu a porta violentamente atrás de si. Maldita vida a que levava, reclamou. A voz de Hermione voltou a atormentá-lo, contudo, as coisas não eram tão simples como ela imaginava... Ele não tinha escolhas, nunca teve. E acreditava que jamais teria.

Jogou-se contra a cama relativamente confortável. Sabia que os aposentos do pai e de outros comensais eram bem mais luxuosos, mas não lhe era permitido reclamar. Mais uma vez, a imagem de Hermione lhe veio à mente, e só então lembrou que se esquecera de desamarrá-la. Sorriu sozinho ao imaginar como seria a noite dela. Porém, alguns segundos depois seu sorriso se desmanchou. Percebeu que nos últimos dias a morena estava constantemente em seus pensamentos. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por perder tempo pensando na sangue-ruim. 

O som forte da porta batendo a fez despertar. Não que estivesse dormindo muito bem e não desejasse ser acordada, mas simplesmente porque demorara bastante para conseguir adormecer, ansiou mais algum tempo de sono. A presença de Draco Malfoy, entretanto, impossibilitava um possível momento de paz. O viu se aproximar, com uma nova bandeja nas mãos. Provavelmente trazia o café da manhã.

- Não acredito que não quis o jantar... – debochou vendo a comida ainda espalhada pelo chão.

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy!

- Alegra-me saber que sua raiva supera sua pena – ele disse.

- Na maioria das vezes... – Hermione falou. Discutiria eternamente com Draco, se assim tivesse que ser, mas seu maior desejo naquele momento era ser desamarrada. Odiava, contudo, depender do loiro.

- Se eu pudesse, a deixaria morrer de fome – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto o via se aproximar – Mas esse desejo terá que esperar um pouco – usando um feitiço, ele a desamarrou. A região do pulso de Hermione estava roxa e levemente ferida. 

- Que pena – sorriu sarcasticamente, enquanto agradecia mentalmente por estar livre das cordas invisíveis. O homem praticamente jogou a humilde bandeja sobre o colo de Hermione, fazendo um pouco do café transbordar.

Sem importar-se com a presença de Malfoy, ela começou a comer o pão que lhe fora ofertado. Em alguns intervalos, tomava goles do café frio que naquele momento era extremamente saboroso. A refeição pareceu insuficiente para o estômago de Hermione.

- Não imaginava que estaria com tanta fome... – Draco comentou, ainda observando a moça terminar o café – É uma pena, mas infelizmente terá que esperar pelo almoço...

- Eu ainda vou descobrir, Malfoy – o loiro ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso – Fico tentando imaginar o que você fez de errado para estar aqui agora... Ao lado de uma _sangue-ruim_.

- Você é realmente insuportável, Granger – ele aproximou-se para pegar a bandeja.

- O que houve, Malfoy... O que você fez para receber tal castigo? – ele fingiu que não a escutou – Tenho certeza que "cuidar" de uma prisioneira como eu não caberia a um comensal de confiança...

- Cala a boca! Será que não sabe ficar quieta um minuto? – reclamou enquanto arrebatava violentamente a bandeja das mãos da morena.

- As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes para você, bastava fazer a escolha certa e... – ela foi interrompida pelo loiro. Podia ver a cólera refletida em seus olhos acinzentados.

- NÃO, Granger, eu não tinha escolha – Hermione não nada disse – Eu não era um garoto indeciso e ingênuo que foi levado para o mal. Eu fui criado para ser o que sou e apenas aceitei meu destino! Não havia escolha para mim! Eu estou farto de você ficar repetindo isso todas as vezes que eu tenho que vir aqui para trazer sua maldita comida! Demônios! Não há nada de bom em mim e nunca haverá... Você precisa entender que há aqueles que salvam e aqueles que condenam, e eu estou longe do grupo dos heróis! Sei o que está tentando fazer, mas desista... Eu jamais a salvaria!

Ela permaneceu imóvel e calada. Sentiu as mãos de Draco puxarem as suas sem cuidado algum, e amarrá-las novamente. Observou o homem sair, bufando de raiva, com a bandeja em uma das mãos. Viu-se sozinha novamente, e as últimas palavras do loiro ainda em sua mente... _"Não havia escolha para mim"_. Suspirou pesadamente, antes de fechar os olhos. 

- Maldita! Maldita! Maldita! – Draco dizia enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. Algumas vozes, contudo, fizeram-no parar subitamente. Reconheceu a voz de Lucius, embora não conseguisse compreender exatamente o que estava sendo dito.

- Não tardará a finalmente vencermos essa guerra – seu pai falou, e todos os outros concordaram – Está chegando a hora do plano principal.

- E quando acontecerá? – um dos comensais questionou.

- Ainda não sabemos exatamente, já que dependemos de fatores externos – Lucius explicou – Explicarei melhor mais tarde, precisam ir agora!

Os homens concordaram imediatamente. Lucius era agora o braço direito de Voldemort, e era temido por todos os outros comensais. Assim que o pai ficou sozinho, Draco entrou.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – ele perguntou, como se já soubesse da presença do filho.

- Não muito – Draco respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente ao que ouvira. A curiosidade, contudo, estava o corroendo.

- É muito feio ouvir conversas de outras pessoas.

- Por acaso, há algo que eu não possa saber?

- Digamos que não é aconselhável que você saiba, afinal não pertence ao círculo de confiança do mestre – Lucius falou – Sua lealdade é duvidosa.

- Maldito – disse o mais baixo que conseguiu, mas Lucius escutou. O bruxo apenas sorriu.

- Não precisa ficar zangado... É sigiloso, apenas por enquanto. Todos saberão em breve...

Draco fechou as mãos, enraivado. Odiava as provocações do pai, mas precisava se controlar. O viu sorrir sarcasticamente, mais uma vez, antes de se afastar. Sozinho novamente, Draco começou a pensar sobre o que eles poderiam estar falando e qual seria o plano de Voldemort. O que quer que fosse, certamente não era nada bom...

N/A: E aqui está o primeiro cap da minha fic!! xD EH a minha primeira DHr drama, e como eu não costumo escrever muitos Draco, eu tow tentando tomar cuidado para não transforma-lo num Harry fofo e meloso ¬¬ heuiehuiehuiehe... Espero conseguir até o final da fic... D Talvez a atualização demore um pouco, mas ela virá, eu garanto... A fic terá cerca de 5 caps, e um epílogo... Tenham paciencia comigo, pois essa eh minha 3ª DHr, então não tenho muita facilidade com o casal, apesar de amarr!! D Outras att do domingo: "A garota do quarto ao lado" e "Por acaso"!! D Feliz Natal para vcs, espero que curtam a fic!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaramm!! Bjussssssss!! PinkPotter : )


	2. Chapter 2

2) Capítulo 2

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting me (Alguma coisa no seu olhar continua me perseguindo)__  
__I'm trying to escape you (Eu tento escapar de você)__  
__And I know there ain't no way to (E eu sei que não há como) __  
__To chase you from my mind (Te afugentar de minha mente)_

**_The Cult - Painted On My Heart_**

- Coma logo... Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer – Draco avisou enquanto desamarrava Hermione.

Era noite, e a chuva forte que caia do lado de fora do castelo podia ser ouvida. Vez ou outra o som de um trovão era também ouvido. Draco ficou a observá-la enquanto a mulher se alimentava. Cerca de cinco minutos se passaram, sem que Hermione dissesse uma palavra.

- A tempestade a assusta, Granger? – ela o olhou, confusa – Não disse uma só palavra desde que cheguei, e isso é muito estranho. Acreditava que seu passatempo favorito era me irritar quando vinha até aqui.

- Não é nada – Hermione respondeu e voltou sua atenção para a comida, o deixando ainda mais confuso. Permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, até que ela o chamou – Malfoy...

- Eu sabia que não conseguiria agüentar. – o loiro revirou os olhos.

- Você percebeu que há quase uma semana Lucius não veio até aqui? – ele não respondeu – Eu deveria imaginar que você não perceberia...

- E por que me preocuparia com isso? Não é problema meu.

- Você é mesmo muito burro, Malfoy. – ele fez uma careta – Seu pai não veio mais me torturar, mas ainda assim eu continuo viva.

- Para minha infelicidade...

- Não entende que eles devem estar planejando alguma coisa? – ela questionou.

- Não seja estúpida... – Draco levantou da cadeira em que estava, ficando de costas para Hermione. A lembrança da conversa de Lucius com outros comensais veio a sua mente.

- Pense comigo, Malfoy... Eles não me deixariam viva por tanto tempo. Voldemort deve ter um plano maior que simplesmente descobrir a localização da Ordem, e certamente eu preciso estar viva para que esse plano dê certo – ela explicou, mas Draco não disse nada – Você não sabe nada sobre o plano, não é?

- Não – ele confessou.

- Eu imaginei. – o loiro virou-se para Hermione e a encarou – Veja pelo lado bom... Talvez, muito em breve eu finalmente morra... Uma sangue-ruim a menos no mundo.

Draco ficou parado por alguns segundos, antes de caminhar até Hermione e a amarrá-la novamente. Ainda havia comida no prato da mulher, mas ele não se importava se ela não saciara a fome. Tirou a bandeja do colo dela, e saiu da cela, batendo a porta. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso, depois mirou a pequena e única janela do lugar. Não podia ver nada além da escuridão da noite; apenas conseguia ouvir a chuva. 

- Então é isso... O plano envolve a Granger – ele disse para si mesmo enquanto se afastava das masmorras. Questionava-se como pudera ser tão burro e não ter percebido antes. Odiava a posição inferior na qual se encontrava. Parou ao ver alguém se aproximando – Lucius?

- Darei uma última chance a prisioneira. – ele falou.

- Como assim? Vai matá-la?

- Não... Mas darei a chance a sangue-ruim de colaborar por vontade própria.

- Qual é o plano, Lucius? – o homem ergueu a sobrancelha – O que acontecerá se ela não colaborar por vontade própria?

- Ah... Breve ficará sabendo – Lucius sorriu.

- Eu exijo que me diga agora mesmo! – o pai gargalhou.

- Exige? Quem você pensa que é Draco?

- Eu sou um comensal e também sou seu filho! – Draco respondeu.

- Meu filho? Eu deixei de ter um filho quando este me envergonhou na frente do mestre. Deveria aceitar sua posição, Draco. Você é um nada... Um simples subalterno que serve para alimentar uma prisioneira imunda. Você não pode exigir nada...

Lucius sorriu antes de seguir em direção as masmorras. Draco ainda ficou parado por algum tempo, as palavras duras do pai ainda em sua mente. Respirou fundo, e fechou os olhos... i"Eu sei que você não é como seu pai, e é triste observar que se destruirá por ser tão covarde e temer seguir próprio caminho!"/i, a voz de Hermione surgiu de repente. Sentiu vontade de gritar e sumir; pela primeira vez desejou ter dito uma escolha e ter seguido um caminho diferente.

Olhou para a direção em que o pai acabara de seguir, e embora não soubesse qual o plano que Lucius tinha em mente, sabia que seria terrível para Hermione. Do mesmo modo que a morena não acreditava mais em salvação para ela, Draco também não acreditava que pudesse se salvar. Ele não era capaz de voltar no tempo e alterar o passado, muito menos mudar o futuro negro que certamente o aguardaria. Mas ele poderia fazer alguma diferença no presente.

Resolveu ficar escondido e esperar que Lucius retornasse. Já estava se irritando com a demora do pai, mas cerca de quarenta minutos depois, finalmente o bruxo deixou as masmorras. Assim que o homem se afastou o suficiente, Draco saiu de seu esconderijo atrás de algumas peças de mármore, e fez o caminho até as masmorras. Caminhou até a cela em que Hermione se encontrava, e abriu lentamente a porta de madeira. A cela estava escura, então Draco pegou a varinha para iluminar o local.

Hermione não estava na cadeira amarrada, mas simplesmente caída no chão. Aproximou-se devagar, e aos poucos foi percebendo a péssima condição na qual a bruxa estava. A respiração dela estava muito fraca, e suas roupas sujas de sangue. Havia algumas marcas roxas em suas pernas e braços. Deveria deixá-la daquela maneira, sabia o quanto deveria estar sofrendo, embora duvidasse que pudesse morrer, já que Lucius a queria viva. Era uma possibilidade. Entretanto, Draco fez uma escolha que antes julgaria completamente impossível.

Caminhou até a pequena janela que havia na cela, e após conjurar um pedaço de pano, molhou-o com água da chuva. Voltou para perto de Hermione e se ajoelhou. Com o pano molhado, começou a limpar o sangue que havia na face dela, fazendo-a tremer, e ao mesmo tempo abrir lentamente os olhos.

- Fique quieta. – ela estranhou o tom de voz dele, mas seu corpo doía demais para questionar. Draco limpava lentamente todos os ferimentos causados pela última visita de Lucius.

- Por que está aqui? – não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. 

- Eu não sei, Granger. – respondeu sinceramente, e pareceu suficiente naquele momento. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, e continuou a sentir o toque suave dele aliviando sua dor.

Após limpar a pele dela, Draco apontou a varinha para Hermione e murmurou alguns feitiços de cura que conhecia. Certamente não conseguiria deixá-la em perfeitas condições, mas era o que estava ao seu alcance naquele momento. A mulher não disse nada, e por mais que parecesse estranho estar sendo ajudada por Draco Malfoy, não conseguiria contestar. O loiro a ajudou a se sentar e a encostar-se na parede. Depois, ele levantou para ir embora, mas ela o impediu.

- Obrigada.

- Eu não fiz nada demais, Granger...

- Você fez mais que imagina. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Você deu um pulo muito grande e significativo para a salvação. 

- Não confunda as coisas. – Draco alertou.

- Não estou confundindo, alegra-me descobrir que não está tão perdido quanto eu imaginava. – ele se virou para olhá-la.

- Eu não tenho salvação... Nós não temos... – ele falou.

- Talvez eu realmente não tenha, mas eu acredito agora você possa vir a ter, Malfoy.

- Você é tão ingênua... – Draco sorriu ligeiramente.

- Lucius me surpreendeu com essa visita.

- Ele disse que seria a última.

- Não que eu goste das visitas, mas... O que me espera parece bem pior que isso. – ela suspirou.

- E você não tem medo? – Draco a olhou bem nos olhos.

- Muito – Hermione confessou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas seu medo não é pelo que vai acontecer com você. – ela ficou em silêncio – É medo pelos seus amigos...

- Como...

- Posso não ser tão esperto quanto você, Granger. – ele sorriu – Mas também sei observar.

Ela correspondeu ao sorriso, e baixou a cabeça. Draco finalmente se afastou e deixou a cela. Caminhou sem pressa em direção ao próprio quarto, enquanto uma sensação completamente desconhecida parecia querer se apossar de seu corpo. Entrou no quarto, e seguiu até a janela. A chuva estava mais fraca agora. A lembrança da última visita à Hermione ainda permanecia em sua mente, mas diferente das outras vezes, ele desejou continuar pensando nela... 

- Acorde! – Draco assustou-se ao encontrar Lucius ao lado de sua cama.

- O que houve? – ele questionou enquanto sentava na cama, e passava as mãos nos olhos.

- Ontem eu acabei me excedendo com a sangue-ruim, preciso que dê um jeito nela?

- Dê um jeito?

- Sim... Leve algumas poções e comida também – Lucius ordenou – Precisamos dela em boas condições!

- Está bem... - ele assentiu, mas permaneceu deitado.

- Agora, Draco! Se a sangue-ruim morrer, o mestre não ficará nada feliz – Lucius alertou, antes de deixar o quarto. Draco resmungou alguma coisa, e levantou da cama. Tomou um banho rápido e foi fazer o que pai ordenara.

Chegando à cela da mulher, a encontrou adormecida. Deu um pequeno sorriso, e depois de colocar a bandeja com café da manhã sobre um banco, caminhou até ela com as poções. Abriu um dos frascos, e após molhar um pedaço de pano com o líquido azulado que havia dentro dele, começou a passar levemente no braço de Hermione. Ela não despertou imediatamente, mas após algum tempo, a mulher abriu os olhos.

- Nem comece... – ele a advertiu, fazendo-a sorrir – Foi Lucius quem mandou trazer as poções.

- E se ele não tivesse mandando? Viria aqui hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não venho todos os dias trazer suas refeições? – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Malfoy... Perguntei se viria... – ela pausou por um momento – Cuidar de mim?

- Claro que não! – afirmou. Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Acredito. – ele a olhou nos olhos, mas preferiu não responder. Após limpar os ferimentos com o líquido azulado, pegou o outro frasco com líquido incolor e passou nos mesmos lugares.

Faltava apenas o rosto, então Draco abriu o terceiro frasco, contendo um líquido também incolor. Molhou um outro pano e começou a passá-lo cuidadosamente na face dela. Evitava o contato visual, tentando concentrar sua atenção nos ferimentos. Sabia que ela o observava, mas parecia temer retribuir o olhar. Sem querer, acabou encontrando o olhar de Hermione. Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, até que balançou a cabeça e se afastou.

- Aqui está o café da manhã – disse simplesmente e saiu. Preferiu não esperá-la terminar.

N/A: Bom... Aqui está o capítulo 2... D Eu realmente gosto dessa fic, apesar de achá-la um pouco chata, hehiuehuiehuiehuiehe... Anyway... Espero que vcs curtam a idéia... D Breve eu posto mais, oks!? Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme! PinkPotter : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

3) Capítulo 3 (Esse capítulo terá algumas cenas de NC-17)

_And I don't want the world to see me (E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand (Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)_

_When everything's made to be broken (Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído)_

_I just want you to know who I am (Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou)_

_**Goo Goo Dolls – Íris**_

Por três dias, além da comida, Draco levava poções para curar os ferimentos que Hermione recebera na última visita de Lucius. Ele fazia questão de lembrá-la sempre que não fazia nada além de seguir as ordens do pai. Não estava mentindo, o homem parecia ter interesse na recuperação de Hermione; mas por vezes ele se questionou, se apenas as ordens de Lucius o motivavam a levar as poções.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – questionou ao vê-la levantar-se e caminhar até o minúsculo banheiro.

- Sabe, Malfoy... Eu posso ser uma prisioneira, mas ainda tenho necessidades fisiológicas como qualquer pessoa... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Poupe-me os detalhes, Granger. – a mulher sorriu, antes de entrar no banheiro.

Draco levantou e caminhou até a janela. Ela já havia terminado o almoço, e assim que voltasse a amarraria como de costume, já que Hermione já estava praticamente recuperada. A noite daquele dia era fria, mas não chovia; quase não havia estrelas no céu. Virou-se ao ouvir o som da porta ser aberta.

- Você já vai, não é? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. – Draco caminhou até perto dela a fim de pegar a bandeja que usara para trazer o jantar.

- Você acha que falta pouco para...

- O plano do Lord das Trevas? – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Acho que sim.

- Certo... – ela suspirou.

- Ficar pensando nisso não vai ajudar em nada.

- É impossível não pensar nisso, Malfoy. – ele a olhou bem nos olhos – Não faço outra coisa a não ser pensar no que pode estar para acontecer. Não... É mentira...

- Como?

- Não é só nisso que eu penso. – Hermione confessou.

- Em que mais você fica pensando, Granger? – ela desviou o olhar, e Draco pensou tê-la visto corar.

- Esqueça... – ela se afastou um pouco, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Não vou esquecer... Já que começou, precisa terminar de falar – Draco se aproximou novamente, e à medida que ele se aproximava, ela se afastava. Até que as costas de Hermione encontraram a parede – Em que mais fica pensando?

Ela abriu a boca umas duas vezes, mas não conseguiu responder. Draco estava perto demais e apesar de isso significar um perigo que Hermione deveria evitar, sua mente pedia exatamente aquela proximidade. Assustou-se ao sentir uma das mãos dele tocar firmemente sua cintura. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas se estava significava que não era a única a desejar tal momento. O viu resmungar alguma coisa, antes de sentir o toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos.

Ambas as mãos do loiro estavam agora em sua cintura, alisando-a. Sentia-o beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, e a sensação era boa demais para pedir que parasse. Entretanto, ele parou e voltou seu olhar para encarar a morena.

- Malfoy... – ela ia começar, mas ele a impediu.

- Não... Eu prefiro que não diga nada – ele sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer – Eu não quero razões que me levem a desistir desse momento.

- Eu também não – Hermione apenas sorriu, antes de sentir o toque dos lábios dele nos seus.

O beijo de Draco era intenso e diferente de qualquer outro beijo que já recebera. Parecia possessivo, e ao mesmo tempo dominador. Ela percebeu que Draco gostava de se sentir no controle. Sentiu as mãos dele agora acariciarem sua pele por baixo de sua blusa. Deixou escapar um gemido abafado, quando sentiu a língua dele em seu ouvido. Sua sanidade parecia tê-la abandonado completamente, mas não se importava.

Draco tentava explorar cada parte do colo de Hermione, não esquecendo a boca da morena. Não demorou para ela perceber a excitação dele, provocando um sorriso em seus lábios. Draco retirou o casaco e o colocou no chão, em seguida, deitou Hermione sobre ele. A mulher retirou-lhe a blusa e começou a mordiscá-lo no tórax, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos dele alisarem suas coxas.

Jamais poderia imaginar um momento como aquele, mas preferia esvaziar a mente das lembranças, guardando apenas o presente. Draco a olhou por alguns instantes, e contemplou a face de Hermione. Teve um mau pressentimento, e suas expressões mudaram.

- A-algum problema? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não. Não é nada, Granger. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso e a beijou nos lábios.

Ele retirou a blusa de Hermione, e começou a mordiscar-lhe um dos seios, enquanto com uma das mãos, massageava o outro. As mãos da morena bagunçavam o cabelo dele, e sua respiração estava começando a ficar irregular. Sentiu as mãos de Draco agora retirarem a sua calça, e logo estava completamente despida. Sua face corou, e ela percebeu um sorriso jocoso nos lábios do homem, mas Draco nada disse. Ele começou a distribuir beijos em toda a extensão da barriga de Hermione, provocando gemidos nela.

Após algum tempo, ele mesmo se despiu e deitou sobre ela. Hermione suspirou quando o sentiu completamente dentro de si; Draco não era gentil, na verdade, ela não esperava mesmo que fosse. Contudo, ele não desviou o olhar da face dela um só momento, como se desejasse guardar cada instante daquele momento. Ele aumentou o ritmo, e em algum tempo, ela atingiu o êxtase. Não demorou para que o mesmo acontecesse com o loiro. Draco repousou, então, a cabeça entre os seios de Hermione, e ficou desta maneira por cerca de cinco minutos.

Depois, ele levantou e começou a vestir-se. A mulher o observava em silêncio; Hermione não esperava nenhuma palavra dele. Respirou fundo, e começou a vestir-se também. Pela primeira vez, o impacto daquele acontecimento lhe veio à mente. Ficou parada, a blusa parcialmente vestida.

- Agora é tarde para se arrepender, Granger. – ouviu a voz dele.

- Eu sei.

- Não sou como os homens que deve estar acostumada a fazer sexo. – Hermione o encarou um pouco chocada – Não espere sentimentalismo.

- Não espero nada, Malfoy! – ela falou.

- Ótimo – sem mais uma palavra, ele pegou a bandeja e caminhou até a porta. Sequer lembrou-se de amarrá-la, como havia pretendido.

Quando Draco voltou no dia seguinte com o café da manhã de Hermione, a encontrou de pé, perto da janela. A morena não se virou para ver quem chegara, apenas pôde ouvir os passos de Draco, e perceber que ele se aproximava. O homem parou perto dela. Nada disseram por vários minutos, até que ele não agüentou.

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo?

- Por que não? – ela respondeu.

- Faça como quiser... O café está aqui – Draco resmungou algo inaudível, e se afastou novamente.

- Draco? – ele parou subitamente ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu primeiro nome – Pela primeira vez eu consegui parar de pensar no que pode acontecer comigo... Eu só consegui pensar no que houve ontem.

- Não deveria ter perdido seu tempo com isso! – ela revirou os olhos.

- É inevitável para mim.

- Que pena... Eu, por outro lado, tenho diversas coisas para me preocupar...

- Você é desprezível, Malfoy – Hermione bufou de raiva, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Ontem, você não me achou desprezível. – ele lembrou – Mais parecia que você me achava irresistível!

- Seu idiota! – Draco se aproximou, e a agarrou, beijando-a. Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas Draco mostrou-se bem mais forte.

- Era isso que queria, não era, Granger? – a mulher resmungou algo, mas ele apenas sorriu. Ele, então, a beijou mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos a acariciavam nas costas.

- Eu odeio você!

- Ótimo... – Draco a mordiscou no pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos – Mas você terá que esperar até a noite para demonstrar todo seu ódio por mim.

- Está marcando um encontro comigo? – ela brincou.

- Granger, você é uma prisioneira! – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Só por isso preciso deixar de ser romântica?

- Portanto que não espere que _eu_ seja romântico... – ela sorriu.

- Não se preocupe.

- Você é patética. Tome logo seu café, que preciso ir.

Hermione ia se soltar dos braços dele, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar, Draco a beijou novamente. Assim que ela terminou, o homem deixou a cela. À noite, eles namoraram mais uma vez. Aquilo se repetiu por várias noites. Entretanto, Draco não saia mais imediatamente. Sempre ficava algum tempo deitado ao lado dela.

- Não acha estranho o que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou.

- Será que não poderia ficar quieta? Granger, você é a pessoa mais conversadeira que já conheci. – ela sorriu.

- Custa você me responder? – o homem suspirou.

- Está bem... É claro que eu acho estranho... Ou você acha que eu ficava sonhando como seria fazer sexo com você?

- É só isso que estranha? O fato de estarmos dormindo juntos? – ela sentou.

- O que mais poderia ser? – a morena não respondeu – Eu lhe avisei que não esperasse sentimentalismos de minha parte.

- Tem razão... – ela começou a procurar as roupas e em seguida vestiu-se. Draco revirou os olhos – Você me avisou!

- Granger...

- Será que você poderia ir agora? – ela perguntou. O loiro ia questionar, mas desistiu. Começou a vestir-se.

Hermione ficou de costas, enquanto o esperava sair. Ele ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Não sabia o que dizer; não tinha o que dizer. Era ela quem se confundira, ele a avisara. Sem se despedir, ele deixou a cela. Bateu a porta com força, e em seguida, caminhou em direção ao quarto. Quando chegou ao aposento, jogou-se na cama.

Mirou o relógio, eram oito e meia. Não pretendia voltar tão cedo, mas a culpa era apenas de Hermione. Virou-se na cama, decidido a esquecer o que acontecera. Decidiu também que nunca mais aquilo se repetiria. Acabou dormindo por algumas horas, mas despertou um pouco depois da meia-noite. Tentou adormecer mais uma vez, mas era inútil, então, levantou.

- Maldição! – caminhou irritado até a porta. Seguiu para as masmorras, mas sequer notara que o castelo estava mais escuro que de costume. Abriu a porta violentamente, mas para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém na cela onde Hermione deveria estar.

Pegou a varinha e iluminou o local para ter certeza de que ela realmente não estava. Sabia que não havia como ela ter escapado. Seu olhar recaiu sobre uma estranha luz avermelhada. Procurou sua origem, encontrando assim a pequena janela. Caminhou até ela, e assustou-se quando ao olhar para o céu, encontrou uma lua vermelha. Sem saber exatamente o porquê, correu até a sala do mestre.

Só agora pareceu notar a escuridão na qual o castelo se encontrava, como se todos os castiçais tivessem sido apagados. Precisou usar a varinha em determinado momento, pois não conseguia enxergar muito a sua frente. Parou subitamente quando alcançou a sala de Voldemort, havia vários Comensais parados e conversando entre si. O loiro se aproximou, mas não procurou conversa com ninguém. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tentou ouvir algo que pudesse esclarecer alguma coisa, mas nada fazia sentido. Entretanto, pouco tempo depois, a porta da grande sala foi aberta.

Draco ficou parado onde estava, mas aos poucos, os Comensais começaram a adentrar no aposento. Seguindo seu instinto, resolveu entrar também. Pôde ver o Lord das Trevas em seu imenso trono, e uma forte luz vermelha no centro da sala. Os Comensais fizeram um círculo ao redor da luz, e sem demora o grande mistério foi esclarecido. Draco sequer percebera que o pai se aproximara.

- Finalmente, Draco... Espero que tenhas saciado sua curiosidade. – o homem falou, mas Draco sequer se virara para encará-lo.

- Mas o que... – Draco perdeu a fala ao finalmente ter conhecimento do "perfeito" plano que seu pai lhe falara há alguns dias.

- Potter não terá chances... – todos os Comensais, inclusive o próprio Voldemort riram. Draco ainda não conseguia se mover... Seu olhar estava perdido na figura a sua frente.

N/A: D Demorou mais chegou... \o/ \o/ \o/ Fico feliz que estejam curtindo essa fic ebbaaaaa!!. DHr é mais difícil de escrever que HH, então essa fic deu um bocado de trabalho! xD Mais um cap então, prometo que breve posto mais!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	4. Chapter 4

4) Capítulo 4

_Cast me not away (Não me expulse)__  
__Say you'll be with me (Diga que você estará comigo)__  
__For I know I cannot bear it all alone (Porque eu sei que não suportarei tudo isso sozinha)__  
_

_**Evanescence -Understanding**_

Reconheceu Hermione simplesmente porque a face permanecia a mesma, embora estivesse incrivelmente pálida. Seu cabelo outrora castanho era negro e caia-lhe livremente pelos ombros. Trajava vestes negras e sensuais que deixavam a maior parte de seu corpo descoberta. De suas costas, duas asas negras, como as de um morcego batiam incontroladamente. Ela parecia pairar inconsciente, seus olhos ainda fechados.

Draco mal podia acreditar no que via, ao olhar em volta percebia que a excitação estava presente em todos os Comensais. Olhou para o teto da sala, e só agora percebera que estava aberto; a lua ainda permanecia vermelha no céu. Compreendeu que alguma maldição havia sido feita contra Hermione naquela noite. Aquele era o plano.

- Silêncio! – um dos Comensais gritou – O mestre vai falar.

- Meus fiéis servos, eis aqui hoje o derradeiro passo para o fim desta guerra. – Voldemort era ouvido atentamente por cada Comensal – E, sem dúvida, a vitória será nossa!

Os Comensais aplaudiram, e Voldemort fez uma ligeira pausa. Caminhou até Hermione, que ainda estava inconsciente, e sorriu.

- Hoje, eu consegui uma arma que impedirá Potter de contra-atacar. E o que é pior... Ou seria melhor? – todos riram – Ela o atacará sem piedade! A sangue-ruim é controlada por uma maldição antiga, a qual não há salvação... A não ser a própria morte. Através de um ritual negro, conseguimos amaldiçoá-la e dentro dela, agora, além de sua própria alma, há um demônio. Um demônio que está sob meu poder, e fará tudo que eu quiser...

O bruxo se afastou de Hermione, voltando ao seu trono. Acenou com uma das mãos para um Comensal, e este em pouco tempo trouxe um homem maltrapilho. Um prisioneiro, que foi colocado a alguns metros de Hermione.

- Agora, lhes darei uma demonstração – Voldemort sorriu – Afastem-se, aqueles que não desejam ter uma morte não muito agradável... – os Comensais deram um passo para trás. O homem tremia, atemorizado – Desperte, meu servo... Eu o liberto finalmente... Desperte e mate este homem em tua frente...

Hermione abriu os olhos, agora vermelhos, para mirar a presa. Sua pupila era um simples risco, como as pupilas de um felino quando há pouca luz. Suas asas aquietaram-se, e seus pés tocaram o chão. Entretanto, isso durou poucos segundos. Num único pulo, a mulher avançou sobre o homem, derrubando-o. Abriu a boca, mostrando duas enormes presas, para morder o pescoço do homem, fazendo-o gritar. Voldemort exibia um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

Ela não comia ou bebia o sangue que lhe escorria pela boca, apenas parecia saborear o fim daquela vida. Havia um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios. Talvez ficasse ali a noite toda, mas para o bruxo das trevas pareceu suficiente.

- Pode parar agora – ele disse. Contudo, Hermione não obedeceu – Eu mandei parar agora mesmo! – ela continuou sobre o homem, mas sua atenção estava voltada para Voldemort – Pare! – Hermione pulou, e avançou na direção de Voldemort. Contudo, ele a imobilizou com um feitiço.

Alguns Comensais pareciam assustados demais com a demonstração. Outros, como Lucius, estavam encantados. Draco mal conseguia respirar, e ainda não conseguia assimilar o que acontecia. Hermione acabara de matar um homem.

- Levem-na agora mesmo para as masmorras. – Voldemort ordenou – Não esqueçam de deixá-la amarrada.

- Sim, mestre. – um dos Comensais respondeu, e juntamente com outros dois, seguiram com Hermione para as masmorras. Aos poucos os Comensais começaram a deixar a sala.

- Será seguro tê-la conosco no castelo? – um Comensal questionou a Lucius. Draco fingiu não prestar a atenção, mas ouvia atentamente.

- Sim. Ela será apenas a sangue-ruim quando o mestre não estiver por perto para usá-la como bem quiser. – o loiro explicou.

- Mas ele não pareceu conseguir controlar o demônio.

- Não, o demônio apenas queria testar o poder do mestre. – Lucius disse – Ele não ousará desobedecer novamente, pois percebeu que o mestre é mais poderoso.

- E se o mestre não fosse mais poderoso? – o homem perguntou.

- Duvido que estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora. – Lucius sorriu, antes de se afastar.

Draco permaneceu na sala por mais algum tempo, até que resolveu voltar para seu quarto. Sabia que seria imprudência tentar ver Hermione agora. Além disso, acreditava que nada poderia fazer pela mulher. Chegando ao quarto, deitou-se. A imagem de Hermione atacando aquele homem não lhe saia da mente. Revirou-se na cama, não conseguia dormir. Tentou imaginar como a morena deveria estar.

- Maldição! – resmungou enquanto puxava as cobertas. Como ela deveria estar não importava. O mais apropriado a fazer era esquecer tudo relacionado a Hermione. Fechou os olhos, mas ainda demoraria algum tempo para adormecer... 

Estava sentado tomando seu café da manhã, quando Lucius se aproximou. O homem exibia um imenso contentamento em sua face, desde a noite anterior.

- Vim avisar-lhe que continuará a alimentar a sangue-ruim. – Draco o encarou – Ou é uma tarefa muito arriscada para você?

- De modo algum.

- Ótimo. Assim que terminar leve algo para ela... – Lucius ordenou.

Em seguida, viu-se sozinho novamente. Pensou que não teria que ver Hermione novamente. Resmungou algo inaudível, e após terminar a refeição preparou algo para a mulher. Apesar de ter ouvido Lucius falar que ela seria apenas Hermione quando Voldemort não estivesse por perto, preferia não ter que encontrá-la novamente. Queria esquecer tudo relacionado a ela, mas pelo visto não seria tão fácil.

Quando chegou às masmorras, caminhou até a cela que Hermione estaria. Não havia Comensais por perto, mas ele sabia que os feitiços de Voldemort seriam suficientes para evitar que fugisse. Após murmurar alguns contra-feitiços, guardou a varinha e abriu a porta. Assim que entrou, a mesma fechou-se atrás de si imediatamente. Procurou Hermione com o olhar, encontrando-a num canto da cela.

Não podia vê-la muito bem, pois ela estava fora do alcance da pouca luz que adentrava na cela pela janela. Foi difícil conseguir avançar alguns passos, e Draco não sabia exatamente por que. Talvez estivesse com medo de ser atacado, talvez simplesmente temesse encará-la.

- Eu não vou matar você, Malfoy. – ouviu a voz dela. Era a mesma a qual estava acostumado.

- Quem me garante, Granger? – havia um discreto sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- Eu garanto. – ela permanecia imóvel – Mas pode deixar a bandeja aí, se quiser, e ir embora.

- Não está com fome? – Hermione não respondeu – Ou você não quer que eu a veja?

- Os dois... Será que pode ir agora?

- Eu a vi ontem, Granger – ele disse – Para que se esconder?

- E você por acaso se importa? Já disse Malfoy, deixe a bandeja aí e saia! – ela aumentou o tom de voz.

- Não recebo ordens de uma sangue-ruim... – Draco deu um passo para trás quando Hermione levantou-se, suas asas reapareceram e ao movimentá-las voou em sua direção. Ela esquecera, contudo, que estava amarrada pelo pescoço, e acabou sendo puxada de volta, e caindo no chão.

- Maldito! – ela disse entre os dentes – Saia daqui!

Agora, ele pôde vê-la completamente. Ela ainda tinha as mesmas características da noite anterior, exceto pelos dentes e garras que estavam menores; percebeu também que Hermione tinha o controle sobre as asas, e podia fazê-las desaparecer. Draco a observou em silêncio por algum tempo. A mulher o olhou, fazendo-o perceber que não só sua íris estava vermelha, como também seus olhos, como se tivesse chorado.

- Deve estar adorando este momento, não é Malfoy? – ela falou, suas asas já haviam desaparecido – Aposto que sempre imaginou mil e uma formas de me ver humilhada... Será que não já teve o suficiente por hoje?

- Cala a boca, Granger – Draco disse irritado. Esquecendo-se do medo de ser atacado, ele se aproximou.

- O que... – ela surpreendeu-se quando o abaixar-se para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Você tem que saber uma coisa a meu respeito... – falou já de pé, em frente a ela – Eu odeio quando fala de mim como se me conhecesse.

- Eu sei, e eu lhe conheço.

- Não, Granger. Você acha que me conhece, mas isso não reflete necessariamente quem eu sou de verdade. – ele a aproximou de seu corpo, e a beijou intensamente.

Hermione correspondeu na mesma intensidade, enquanto suas mãos começavam a percorrer as costas dele com urgência. Draco cerrou os dentes quando a sentiu cravar as unhas em suas costas, mas nem por isso se afastou. Ele a encarou por um momento, e de certa forma sabia que ela não era a mesma. A mulher beijou seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que o mordia ferozmente. 

Beijou-lhe o colo e os seios, após abaixar o top que ela usava. Suas mãos acariciavam a barriga nua de Hermione, enquanto sentia as carícias dela em suas partes mais íntimas. Até o sorriso que havia nos lábios dela era diferente, mais sensual e provocante. Estava adorando aquele momento, mas sentiu falta da delicadeza que encontrou nela nas outras vezes.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, e o envolveu pela cintura com as pernas. Segurando-a, Draco caminhou até a parede, para conseguir apoio. Os beijos eram cada vez mais selvagens, e sequer tiveram tempo de si despir. Ele abriu a calça com alguma dificuldade, e logo em seguida a penetrou. Hermione gemeu quando o sentiu dentro de si, e após o olhar bem nos olhos, o beijou. Ele começou a movimentá-la, e aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo.

A mulher mordiscou sua orelha, e sussurrava pedidos para que continuasse. Draco parecia que iria à loucura a qualquer momento, o suor já começando a descer pelo seu rosto. Ela parecia desinibida, e quando estava chegando ao êxtase, gemeu no ouvido dele. Ele continuou por mais algum tempo, até que também obteve seu clímax. Com uma das mãos na parede, ele respirava com dificuldade, à medida que a olhava bem nos olhos. Hermione exibia um sorriso de satisfação, e em seguida, o beijou mais uma vez.

Ela se soltou dos braços dele, e ambos sentaram no chão. Ela recostou a cabeça sobre o tórax do homem, e logo ele a abraçou. Hermione fechou os olhos, e conseguiu finalmente adormecer após sua terrível noite. Draco permaneceu consciente. Percebeu que seu corpo estava vermelho, suas costas ardiam. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar do acontecido. Jamais imaginaria um episódio assim entre ele e Hermione. Depois, mirou a extensão do corpo dela.

- O que fizeram com você? – Draco perguntou, mas sabia que ela já estava adormecida. Passou os dedos delicadamente entre os cabelos dela.

Com cuidado, afastou-a de si a fim de se levantar, e a deitou lentamente no chão. Não poderia ficar ali muito tempo, sabia que era arriscado. Olhou para a bandeja de café da manhã, ainda intocada. Resolveu deixá-la ali, caso Hermione tivesse fome mais tarde.

- Há muito tempo não o via por aqui, Draco... – ouviu a voz de Lucius atrás de si. Ele fechou imediatamente o livro que lia, e recolocou na estante.

- Estava entediado, e pensei que talvez um livro ajudasse a passar o tempo. – ele disse. Estavam na imensa biblioteca do castelo de Voldemort.

- Compreendo.

- Encontrou algum interessante?

- Não – Lucius se aproximou da estante, seu olhar curioso buscando o livro que Draco lia. "Figuras mitológicas e suas influências na magia negra", ele leu. Desviou a atenção do livro quando percebeu o outro movimentar.

- Que pena... Aonde vai? – ele questionou ao ver o filho caminhar em direção à porta.

- Vou sair.

- Para onde?

- Isso não lhe interessa – Draco disse rispidamente – Eu não sou mais seu filho, esqueceste?

- Eu seria mais cauteloso se fosse você, Draco.

- Eu dispenso seus conselhos. Agora, com licença... – ele se afastou, sem olhar para trás. Já tinha feito sua escolha, ninguém o faria desistir. 

Naquela mesma noite, Draco voltou à cela de Hermione, algumas horas após ter levado seu jantar. Estava parado em frente à porta, como se hesitasse adentrar. Descobrira que no dia seguinte haveria uma batalha, a qual Potter fora "convidado" e que aceitara participar. Não sabia, entretanto, se deveria contar essa informação à Hermione. Respirou fundo, e abriu a porta, optando, no final das contas, em não contar. A encontrou perto da janela, observando o céu, que naquela noite estava incrivelmente estrelado. Draco se aproximou até parar ao lado dela. Hermione não precisou virar-se para saber que era ele.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que sempre que alguém morria, tornava-se uma estrela... – ela falou, fazendo-o revirar os olhos – As estrelas ascendentes.

- Não acreditava nessa bobagem, acreditava?

- Eu só tinha cinco anos, Malfoy. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é patética, Granger. – Draco falou, fazendo-a sorrir – Por acaso, não acredita que sairemos vivos daqui, casaremos e viveremos felizes para sempre, acredita?

- Não, eu não acredito. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Ótimo. Também não espere declarações de amor...

- Não é necessário – Hermione falou, fazendo-o sorrir discretamente.

O homem passou um dos braços envolta das costas dela, abraçando-a. Hermione encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele; ficaram daquela maneira por algum tempo, em silêncio, apenas observando o céu.

-Você lembra do dia em que foi seqüestrada? – ele questionou.

- Claro... Impossível esquecer.

- Foi naquele dia que eu deixei de ser filho de Lucius. – Draco contou – O Lucius sempre quis que eu fosse o melhor em tudo; e assim como o mestre, ele não aceita fracassos... Alguns "fracos" são poupados para fazer aquilo que os "fortes" repudiam.

- Você foi poupado porque precisam de alguém para alimentar a prisioneira.

- Também... O pior não é que eu fui poupado porque precisam de mim, eu fui poupado para ser castigado. A humilhação é a pior forma de castigo no círculo de Voldemort. As torturas com poções cicatrizam, a vergonha que uma posição inferior representa fica eternamente na memória.

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione procurou o olhar de Draco, mas este continuava mirando o céu.

- Eu deveria te capturar... Fui o Comensal escolhido, aquele que parecia estar mais preparado... Talvez, meu narcisismo tenha sido minha perdição. – o loiro finalmente a encarou – Meu ego estava maior que nunca, eu era o preferido do mestre.

- E Lucius?

- Orgulhoso, claro... Quando o Potter me deixou inconsciente logo no início da batalha, com aquele feitiço novo... Foi o fim! E no final das contas, o Lucius acabou tomando meu lugar... Ele te capturou. A intenção dele era que eu me tornasse o melhor Comensal, porque isso mostraria o poder da família Malfoy. E apesar de toda a glória que ele conseguiu capturando você, o meu fracasso jamais será esquecido... É como se eu tivesse manchado a reputação da família. 

- Eu não estaria sendo sincera se dissesse que eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... – ele fez uma careta – Afinal, não estaríamos aqui, se isso não tivesse sido desta maneira.

- Não espere que eu vá agradecer ao Potter... – ela sorriu, e após acariciar sua face, o beijou.

N/A: Mais um capítulo para vocês, agora faltam apenas 2... D Espero que curtam esse capítulo!! D Fico feliz que estejam gostando, prometo tentar não demorar muito para postar o próximo!! \o/ Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjus!! PinkPotetr : ) 


	5. Chapter 5

5) Capítulo 5

_Nobody said it was easy (Ninguém disse que era fácil)_

_It's such a shame for us to part (É tão vergonhoso para nós nos separarmos)_

_Nobody said it was easy (Ninguém disse que era fácil)_

_No one ever said it would be this so hard (Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim)_

_Oh take me back to the start... (Oh, me leve de volta para o começo...)_

_**The Scientist - Coldplay**_

Hermione não sabia para aonde estava indo, apenas deixava-se guiar. Diferente do esperado, um outro comensal aparecera no fim da tarde em sua cela. Por um momento, pensou que este havia substituído Malfoy, e vinha trazer-lhe a janta. Enganou-se. Sem nenhum cuidado, o homem, após pegar a corrente que a amarrava pelo pescoço, começou a puxá-la. E assim, ela deixou a cela.

Agora, estava caminhando para fora do castelo. Diversos Comensais à sua volta, e apesar de ter procurado Draco com o olhar, não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Todos pararam, e no momento seguinte, ela sentiu uma mão em volta de seu braço; após isso desaparatou. Reapareceu numa floresta densa e sombria, cujas inúmeras árvores dificultavam a penetração da luz. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

- Tragam-na para mim. – Voldemort ordenou.

O Comensal a levou até o Lord das Trevas, parando alguns metros bem atrás. Voldemort levantou a mão, e imediatamente a corrente que se prendia ao pescoço de Hermione foi até ele. Ela ficou imóvel, esperando o que estaria por vir.

- Aqui estou, Potter... Exatamente no horário marcado. – o coração de Hermione gelou. Não houve resposta. Um sorriso discreto formou-se no canto da boca do bruxo – Isso não seria um sinal de medo, seria?

- Expelliarmus! – ela reconheceu a voz de Harry. Voldemort, entretanto, bloqueou o feitiço. No momento seguinte, Harry saiu das sombras. Ao seu lado alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Potter... Eu seria mais cuidadoso, se fosse você... – ele advertiu.

- Não marcamos essa batalha para conversar, Voldemort. – Harry falou.

- Tens razão... – o bruxo sorriu – Marcamos uma batalha! Mas antes, eu gostaria de lhe reapresentar uma velha conhecida sua... – o homem puxou a corrente, fazendo com que Hermione finalmente fosse vista pelos outros. Harry pareceu congelar.

- M-mione? – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e baixou a cabeça – Mas o que...

- Digamos que várias coisas aconteceram nesse tempo em que ela esteve sobre meu poder. – Voldemort contou.

- Não pode ser... – Harry olhou para Rony que estava ao seu lado, e igualmente chocado.

- O que você fez com ela? – Gina que estava do outro lado de Harry perguntou.

- Apenas... Uma maldiçãozinha – Voldemort sorriu ainda mais – Essa batalha é minha, Potter! Destrua Harry Potter agora, meu servo...

- Perdoem-me... – Hermione disse antes de sentir suas asas voltarem contra a sua vontade. Suas garras e presas aumentaram, assustando aos membros da Ordem – FUJAM! – ela gritou numa tentativa desesperada de não machucar nenhum amigo.

Foi inútil, entretanto. Ela voou imediatamente na direção de Harry, derrubando-o no chão. Exatamente como fizera com o outro homem, o mordeu na região do pescoço, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Voldemort divertia-se assistindo. Os membros da Ordem não sabiam exatamente o que fazer.

- Não a machuquem... – Harry pediu enquanto tentava se livrar de Hermione, mas sem feri-la.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa... – Rony falou.

- Estupefaça. – Gina gritou fazendo o corpo de Hermione ser jogado longe. Entretanto, ela logo se recuperou. Seu olhar era demoníaco agora. Com suas asas, começou a sobrevoar o grupo.

- Tudo bem, Harry? – Lupin se aproximou para examinar o ferimento do moreno.

- Sim, não se preocupem comigo. – Hermione voou com bastante velocidade novamente na direção de Harry.

- Cuidado! – Lupin o empurrou, derrubando-o, mas evitou que Hermione o pegasse novamente.

- O que vamos fazer? – Gina olhou para os amigos.

- Eu não sei... – Harry respondeu olhando Hermione que estava agora sentada num galho de árvore os observando.

- Crucio! – viraram para trás e viram que Lupin havia sido atingido por um Comensal.

- Droga! Ele mandou os Comensais também. – Harry lançou um feitiço e parou a maldição que fora lançada em Remo – Rony, Gina... Cuidem dos Comensais...

- Você não está achando que conseguirá dar conta da Hermione sozinho, está? – a ruiva questionou, incrédula.

- Sim! Eu conseguirei! – ele garantiu – Vão... Agora! – os irmãos chamaram os integrantes da Ordem que estavam presente, e uma batalha entre eles e Comensais começou.

Harry procurou Voldemort com o olhar, encontrando-o no mesmo lugar. O bruxo mantinha o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Por causa de sua distração, não percebeu a aproximação de Hermione, e mais uma vez, a morena estava sobre si. Conseguia mantê-la longe de seu pescoço, embora as garras das mãos delas estivessem começando a ferir as suas próprias mãos.

- Mione? Mione, você está aí? – não houve reação. Usando toda sua força, Harry conseguiu empurrá-la. No mesmo instante, Hermione começou a voar, ficando distante mais uma vez.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, enquanto observava rapidamente a sua volta. A batalha estava equilibrada. Olhou para Hermione, que mais uma vez estava num galho de árvore. A mulher sorria, como se estivesse se divertindo. Harry correu para o lado oposto a Voldemort. Talvez, se ela estivesse longe, pudesse escutá-lo. Corria o máximo que podia, e sentia que ela se aproximava rapidamente. Ouvia o bater das asas dela, estava cada vez mais próxima. Gemeu de dor, ao sentir as garras de Hermione em seu tórax. Rolaram juntos sobre a vegetação do lugar.

- Hermione, você precisa me escutar! – ele disse, tentando novamente livrar-se da mulher – Você precisa controlar isso que está dentro de você! Você é mais forte que ele, eu sei, Mione! – ela continuava tentando mordê-lo, como se sequer tivesse ouvindo-o.

A perda de sangue começava a deixá-lo fraco. Podia ouvir vagamente a batalha, mas duvidava que alguém pudesse salvá-lo agora. Mirou os olhos vermelhos e sombrios da amiga, sentiu-se impotente, e incapaz de ajudá-la.

- Demônios! – ouviu uma voz próxima, mas não sabia a quem pertencia – Expelliarmus! – o corpo de Hermione foi lançado a alguns metros.

A bruxa se recuperou, e ficou de pé, mirando o homem que surgira em sua frente, mas por breves segundos. Ela mostrou suas presas, e no mesmo instante, voou na direção de Draco.

- Estupefaça! – ela desviou do feitiço – Maldição! – Draco a procurou com o olhar, porém não a encontrou. No momento seguinte, sentiu as presas da mulher em suas costas.

O homem gemeu de dor, tentando livrar-se de Hermione. Enquanto isso, Harry tenta recuperar-se e levantar. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não sabia se estava delirando ou se realmente era Draco Malfoy quem lutava com Hermione. Viu o homem empurrá-la fortemente, derrubando-a. Entretanto, ela permanecia intacta; sem sinais de possíveis ferimentos.

- Crucio! – Draco gritou, mas a mulher desviou do feitiço, e foi refugiar-se nas árvores. Ele a olhava, sua respiração estava irregular.

- Afaste-se dela, Malfoy. – ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Harry – Ou eu juro que o matarei!

- Cala a boca, Potter... O melhor que tem a fazer é sumir daqui. – Draco disse. Não desviava o olhar de Hermione, que permanecia imóvel, como se estivesse preparando-se para atacar a presa.

- Eu não vou seguir ordens suas... Tampouco deixarei a Mione sozinha aqui com você!

- Você é burro mesmo, não é Potter? Eu tenho mais chances de morrer aqui que ela. – ele disse – E se a conhece tão bem, como diz conhecer, deveria imaginar que ela quer que vá embora!

Harry não respondeu. Na verdade, não esperava aquelas palavras de Malfoy. Observou Hermione parada quase no topo de árvore, e entendeu o que o loiro quis dizer. Ela provavelmente não estava conseguindo controlar-se, e deveria estar sentindo-se terrível por atacá-lo. Draco pegou a varinha e assim que Hermione voou em sua direção a atacou. Ela se desequilibrou, mas foi apenas alguns instantes.

- Eu não posso deixá-la aqui. – Harry disse.

- Você não tem escolha. Ela não é mais a Hermione que você conhecia. – Draco falou.

- Ainda assim... Eu...

- Que inferno, Potter! Saia logo daqui! Não há salvação para a Granger, além da própria morte. – o outro não soube o que dizer – E nem ouse pensar que minha intenção aqui é protegê-lo!

Hermione avançou sobre Harry mais uma vez, derrubando-o. Draco resmungou algo inaudível, e correu até os dois. Murmurou um feitiço contra Hermione, livrando Harry da mulher. O moreno levantou, com dificuldade, e o encarou.

- Você vai... – ele questionou.

- Vá embora, Potter... – Draco virou-se, para procurar Hermione com o olhar. Harry hesitou. Olhou a figura de Hermione, completamente diferente da qual estava acostumada. Sentiu a tristeza tornar conta de si.

- Perdoe-me, Mione. – ele disse. Ouviu Draco apressá-lo, e finalmente deu as costas, e afastou-se. Caminhou no sentido em que a batalha acontecia. Ao olhar para trás rapidamente, viu Draco ser atacado novamente por Hermione.

O loiro não conseguiu desviar do ataque, e acabou rolando com Hermione pelo chão. Draco conseguia ver além daquelas íris vermelhas. Ele conseguia enxergar o pedido silencioso que a morena lhe fazia com o olhar. Percebeu que ela parecia não estar fazendo tanta força, e conseguiu virar-se, ficando agora sobre ela. Hermione se contorcia, mas não o suficiente para conseguir livrar-se das mãos de Draco. Ela estava lutando internamente com o demônio que a possuía.

- Eu não posso mais, Draco. – ela confessou, embora não fosse necessário. Ele já sabia.

- Hermione... – pôde ver as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela.

- Por favor... Salve-me... – ela pediu com um sorriso triste. Ele correspondeu ao sorriso, e a beijou levemente nos lábios.

Em seguida, ele ouviu apenas um gemido abafado. Após algumas pesquisas descobrira que apenas conseguiria destruir o demônio se fosse capaz de chegar bem perto e enfiar-lhe um punhal, forjado com pó de chifre de unicórnio, no coração. Fora difícil conseguir a peça, mas ele fez o impossível para encontrá-la. Ele faria qualquer coisa para salvá-la. Riu de si mesmo, jamais saberia como foi acabar apaixonando-se por Hermione.

Uma luz negra o repeliu, jogando seu corpo para longe do de Hermione. Com uma expressão de dor, ele se levantou para observá-la. Ela flutuava a alguns metros do chão, enquanto a luz continuava a sair-lhe do corpo. Suas garras e presas regrediram, seus cabelos voltaram a ser castanhos; as roupas negras desapareceram. Em seguida, o corpo despido da mulher caiu no chão. Aproximou-se lentamente, e logo pôde ver o sangue escorrendo-lhe pelo ventre.

Retirou a capa que usava, e a envolveu. Segurou-lhe a face carinhosamente, e percebeu que ela ainda respirava. Pôde ver novamente os olhos castanhos de Hermione, embora soubesse que seria a última vez que os veria. Viu também o sorriso singelo da moça, enquanto sentia o leve toque de suas mãos em sua face.

- No fundo, eu já imaginava... – ela sussurrou.

- O que, Granger?

- Que você me salvaria. – ele beijou os dedos dela, quando estes tocaram seus lábios – Obrigada.

- Eu não fiz nada, Granger. Não precisa me agradecer... – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Ah, claro... – ela fez uma expressão de dor, e um pouco de sangue saiu de seus lábios – Eu te odeio, Malfoy.

- Eu também – Draco aproximou seus lábios dos dela, e a beijou carinhosamente. Ainda perto da face dela, ele sussurrou as últimas palavras que Hermione ouviu. Ela lhe sorriu uma derradeira vez; em seguida, delicadamente, ele fechou-lhe os olhos.

Ele ficou algum tempo imóvel ainda abraçado ao corpo de Hermione. Depois, acariciou a face e os cabelos dela mais uma vez, depositando por fim um beijo em sua testa. Pouco podia ver do céu naquela parte da floresta, mas através das imensas árvores pôde enxergar algumas estrelas brilhando. Sorriu levemente, e lembrou da última conversa com Hermione.

- Talvez o céu tenha ganhado uma nova estrela hoje... – ele disse. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Hermione, antes de finalmente ficar de pé. Por causa dela tinha feito novas escolhas; por causa dela não tinha para onde voltar. Riu para si mesmo, o corpo da mulher em seus braços; ele sabia, contudo, para onde deveria levá-la.

N/A: D Bom... Aqui está o capítulo 5... xD ehuihueiheuihue... Espero que vocês tenham curtido... A fic terminaria aqui, mas eu acabei fazendo um pequeno epílogo, o qual postarei logo, logo, oks? Eu gostei bastante de escrever essa fic, amo DHr, mas é um ship mais complexo que meu casal do core, HH!! Mas se algum dia eu tiver outra idéia para uma fic Dhr novamente eu faço!! xD Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjus!! obrigada!! PinkPotter : )


	6. Epílogo

6) Epílogo

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit (Alguns dias eu me sinto destruído por dentro, mas eu não vou admitir)_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide (Às vezes eu apenas quero me esconder)_

_Cause it's you I miss (Porque é de você que eu sinto falta)_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye (É tão difícil dizer adeus)_

_**Hurt - Christina Aguilera**_

Ele caminhava sem pressa, e apesar de o peso do corpo de Hermione já estivesse começando a deixá-lo exausto, Draco parecia não se importar. Evitava pensar em seu futuro, jamais esteve tão incerto sobre o que aconteceria em sua vida. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios ao imaginar a reação de Lucius quando descobrisse o que fizera. O pai certamente não o perdoaria, tampouco Voldemort. O loiro provavelmente era tão odiado quanto um membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Parou e seu olhar encontrou os imensos portões da antiga escola. Jamais imaginara que voltaria ali algum dia, mas era o único lugar em que poderia levar Hermione. Hogwarts ainda funcionava, e a atual diretora era Minerva McGonagall. Se a deixasse nos portões e avisasse a diretora, a morena certamente teria um enterro decente.

Ajoelhou-se, colocando-a lentamente sobre o chão. Ainda estava envolvida com sua capa, era tudo que podia oferecer. Afastou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caiu sobre a face; parecia estar apenas adormecida. Entretanto, ele sabia que daquele sono ela jamais acordaria. Seus dedos contornaram os lábios frios dela, e pela última vez, ele a beijou.

- Eu não me iludiria se fosse você, Granger. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Eu não vou chorar pela sua morte... – Draco sorriu, mas seus lábios tremiam levemente.

Deveria ir embora, mas deixá-la era mais difícil que imaginara. Seus olhos brilhavam, e antes que alguma lágrima pudesse escapar, ele ficou de pé. Olhou uma última vez a face dela, e após erguer a varinha lançou um feitiço para chamar a atenção. Não demorariam a vir ver o que acontecia. Draco, então, se afastou um pouco, e desaparatou.

- E é com tristeza que hoje nos despedimos dessa grande bruxa que certamente viverá para sempre em nossos corações. – um senhor vestindo uma túnica branca falou. À sua frente havia um caixão branco, e sobre este, diversas rosas.

Ele continuou a falar para as diversas pessoas que se encontravam no enterro de Hermione Granger. Seus pais, amigos, conhecidos e até mesmo estranhos que a admiravam vieram prestar uma última homenagem. Harry estava ao lado dos Granger's, sua face refletia a tristeza que sentia pela perda da amiga. Quando o bruxo terminou de falar, Harry e Rony caminharam até o caixão, e juntos, eles o depositaram no fundo da cova.

Durante vários minutos, as pessoas vieram jogar flores sobre o caixão, antes que este fosse completamente enterrado. Depois disso, finalmente o sepulcro foi fechado. Aos poucos, as pessoas começaram a ir embora, sendo os Granger's, Harry e Rony, os últimos a se afastarem do túmulo de Hermione. Quando pareceu que todos haviam ido, alguém surgiu das sombras.

Draco aproximou-se, havia um buquê com as mais variadas flores. Parou em frente à lápide dedicada à memória de Hermione, e ao ver uma foto da mulher, sorriu. Ajoelhou-se e tocou a fotografia, como se esta fosse realmente a face dela. Apenas um dia havia se passado e... Já sentia saudade? Não, deveria ser outra coisa, pois ele não sentiria saudades de alguém como Hermione. Riu de si mesmo, deveria tentar parar de ser hipócrita.

- Você nunca me disse que tipo de flores gostava... – ele disse ao colocar o buquê perto da lápide – Então, eu tive que trazer várias delas. Não ria Granger, isso não significa que eu passei a ser sentimental.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, seus olhos ainda na fotografia da bruxa. Sequer ouvira os passos que se aproximavam. Acabou assustando-se quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Eu sabia que você viria. – o moreno falou. Draco não respondeu, permanecendo na mesma posição em que se encontrava – Por que está aqui, Malfoy?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Você a matou não foi? – Harry questionou – RESPONDA! Você matou a Hermione, não matou? – o loiro levantou e se virou para encará-lo.

- Não, Potter... Eu a libertei. – Draco respondeu. Seu olhar parecia diferente para Harry, e tudo só o deixava mais confuso.

- Eu não entendo...

- Você não precisa entender.

- Eu quero entender! Primeiro você é um Comensal, depois você me salva da Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo você a mata e...

- Cala a boca... Eu não salvei você, Potter... Não seja ridículo. – ele fez cara de nojo – E eu já disse que a única salvação para a Granger era a morte!

- Ah, então você a salvou? – Harry perguntou ironicamente.

- Sim, eu a salvei... Eu fui capaz de fazer algo que você jamais conseguiria.

- Claro, eu amava demais a minha amiga para matá-la...

- Você a amava tanto, mas foi incapaz de perceber a súplica silenciosa que ela fazia, Potter... – Draco ficou de costas mais uma vez, e olhou a fotografia da bruxa.

- Então, você a amava mais.

- Eu não...

- Você não se arriscaria se não a amasse, Malfoy. – ele falou – A Hermione era forte demais naquela forma.

- Não seja ridículo. – ao encarar Harry novamente, ele percebeu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do moreno.

- Eu vou sentir falta dela... – ele mudou de assunto. Sabia que Malfoy jamais admitiria algum sentimento por Hermione.

- Talvez, eu também sinta. – Harry sorriu novamente.

- E o que pretende fazer agora?

- Eu não sei... Provavelmente irei para outro país... – Draco disse.

- Malfoy, talvez você...

- Não, nem comece, Potter. O meu lugar não é com vocês.

- A Hermione ficaria feliz se você ao menos tentasse.

- Ela terá que se contentar apenas com o fato de que eu não estou mais ao lado do Lord das Trevas. – o loiro falou.

- Eu duvido que ela se contente. – ambos sorriram.

- Eu também, mas ela me conhece... – Draco olhou uma última vez para a lápide de Hermione – Potter?

- Sim?

- Será que você... Teria uma foto dela aí? – Harry procurou num dos bolsos do paletó, tirando dele sua carteira. Nela havia uma fotografia de Hermione, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar da amiga.

- Aqui está... Eu tenho outras em casa... – ele ofereceu a fotografia, e o loiro pegou, guardando em um de seus bolsos.

- Não está esperando um agradecimento, está?

- Não, Malfoy... Jamais.

- Ótimo. – Draco respirou fundo, e começou a se afastar – Adeus. – Harry o observou em silêncio, até que o outro sumiu de vista. O moreno, então, voltou-se para o sepulcro da amiga.

- Ele vai ficar bem... – Harry mirou a fotografia da lápide – Eu tenho certeza que estará sempre cuidando dele, não estará? Só não esqueça de cuidar de seu velho amigo aqui. – ele sorriu uma última vez antes de afastar.

FIM!!

N/A: Bom... Minha primeira DHr romance/drama espero que vcs gostem... Apesar de eu ter achado que ela ficou por demais de chata / Um dia eu consigo fazer uma DHr mais interessante... xD heuiehuiehuiehuie... D Ahh... E claro... Eu queria agradecer à Bruna e Lila que me ajudaram com a fic... Acho que sem o incentivo e ajuda delas, eu já teria desistido da fic a muito tempo, eheuiehuiehuieheuihuee... xD acho que elas devem ter enchido de mim, de tanto que eu perguntava se o Draco estava sendo descaracterizado, em cada momento que escrevia uma nova cena, heuiehuiee... tadinhas xD. Bom... Então... Espero que tenham curtido!! Ahhh... Só mais 2 coisinhas... O título da fic é o nome de uma música (apesar de ela não ser usada na fic), qualquer semelhança com outros títulos de fics, é mera coincidência traumatizada Oo; e a parte em que a Mione morre, eu meio que me inspirei em X-men 3 xD louca de paixão por esse filme, nesse caso, a semelhança não é uma coincidência xD heueheuiheuie... D Agradeço a todos que forem ler a fic!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
